Rosas
by HaruUzumaki7
Summary: Luego de 6 meses el había terminado con ella. Ella empezó a recordar cuando los dos hablaban y se la pasaban todo el día empre esperaba que el llegara a la puerta de su casa con mil rosa y le dijera que la amaba a ella, pero no sucedió. El siguió con su vida. Pero como la tonta que es, ella sigue pensando que el vendrá con mil rosa.


_**Rosas**_

Sakura se encontraba caminando el parque solitariamente sin nada que hacer,

 _ **En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"**_

En ese momento se encontró con Sasuke y su Novia, que antes fue su mejor amiga Ino, al mirarlo de frente el solo corrió la mirada y empezó a hablar con la ojiazul.

 ** _nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_**

 ** _Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. _**

Ella empezó a recordar cuando los dos hablaban y se la pasaban todo el día juntos, nunca penso que su Amiga y el la iban a engañar. Ella siempre decía que tenían el récord del mundo en amarse. Pero siempre estuvo engañada.

 _ **Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. **_

Siempre esperaba que el llegara a la puerta de su casa con mil rosa y le dijera que estaba equivocado y que la amaba a ella, pero para completar el padre de el nunca aprobó su relación. Eso hizo que el chico terminara con ella definitivamente.

 ** _y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_** **  
**

Cada viernes en la tarde después de salir de clases ella siempre iba al parque, que queda justamente en frente de la casa del chico, ella iba a mirarlo hasta que un día por casualidad se conocieron, ella todavía imagina que vuelven y que estarán felices.

 ** _Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos. _**

Una noche que había salido a caminar se volvió a encontrar con Sasuke y el le había dicho que desde que la vio estuvo enamorado de ella, esa noche el la había besado y le había pedido que fuera su novia, ella gustosa había aceptado

 ** _Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías. _**

Luego de 6 meses el había terminado con ella, le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por ella, cuando ella estaba más enamorada, le había dicho tantas cosas que no quiere recordar y otras que no había entendido, ni el mismo entendió sus excusas.

 ** _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._**

Pero como la tonta que es, ella sigue pensando que el vendrá con mil rosa y no le hará caso a su padre, ella todavía cree en el amor que el le prometió.

 _ **Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..." **_

Ella se imagina que el vendrá por ella, como el caballero de brillante armadura que el siempre fue para ella.

 ** _Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._**

Pero al parecer el ya no la quiere, ella estuvo un tiempo saliendo con algunos chicos, pero jamas puedo olvidar a Sasuke, los otros solo eran para olvidar, pero no lo logro.

 ** _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._**

Por eso sigue creyendo que tendrá una nueva oportunidad con el, y que todo sera como era antes, cuando ellos siempre estaban juntos y el le decía que la amaba por a ella le gustaban esas cosas, aunque fueran ridículas.

 ** _y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_**

Ella creía que no perdería la esperanza, siempre estaba imaginando que ellos regresaría y que iban a estar juntos y que iban a ser felices, pero pasaron los años, el se caso con su mejor amiga y ahora están esperando un bebé, y parece mentira que se le escapo su vida pensando que podían estar junto, pero ahora eso es pasado, ella tiene que rehacer su vida.


End file.
